


Good night detective

by DarkPrincess333 (VampGirlPrague)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampGirlPrague/pseuds/DarkPrincess333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autor´s note, not story yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night detective

Hey here in Lucifer fandom. I wrote something small but I need a beta and as I´m completely new to this fandom I have no idea where to look. Any sugestion will be welcomed. I don´t post often but don´t like not beta text.


End file.
